Otto Octavius (Earth-96283)
| Death = | HistoryText = A brilliant nuclear physicist, he is the scientific idol of Peter Parker and the subject of his college paper. Peter first meets him by means of Harry Osborn, who is funding Octavius through Oscorp. At first, Octavius dismisses Peter until he remembers that Oscorp pays the bills and that Parker is the "brilliant but lazy" Empire State University physics student of colleague Doctor Connors. He regards intelligence as "a gift that should be used to benefit mankind", as well as attempts to provide an infinite energy source for humanity by generating a protostar via a deuterium-tritium fusion reaction. He initiates and sustains fusion with the aid of four artificially intelligent actuators of his own design, which are impervious to heat and magnetism and connected to his spiral cord and central nervous system with nanowires that feed directly into his cerebellum. In a friendly conversation with Otto and his wife, Peter expresses concern about the slightest errors in calculation dealing with instabilities of the nuclear reaction that could cause harm to the city of New York, but Doctor Octavius and Rosalie assure him he knows what he is doing. Peter, who just prior to this impressed Octavius with his discussion on sympathetic frequencies, further prides Octavius with his knowledge of Bernoulli's discovery of the curves of quickest descent. He asks him about the girl in his life and says that something as complicated as love should never be kept a secret. Rosalie recalls how Otto and she first met and fell in love: she was trying to teach him poetry while he was trying to teach her science, particularly relativity. Further, she says a relationship is difficult and must be worked. Octavius states that poetry is more difficult than advanced science, as well as that it is the key to a woman's heart. When the protostar is generated at the exhibition the next day he says that the power of the sun is "in the palm of his hand", but a horrible accident occurs, causing his wife to be killed by shattered pieces of glass and ruining Harry's reputation in funding for Octavius' experiment. The tentacles are attached to Octavius' nervous system along his spiral cord and he controls them mentally from the outset with a special inhibitor chip. The special inhibitor chip protects his higher brain functions by attaching to his cerebral cortex, created to ensure Octavius retains control over the machines and not vice-versa. The arms are designed with a complex claw system that has two separate mini-claws that allows Ock to pick up objects of different size. Each tentacle has superhuman strength and reflexes and are nearly indestructible (although apparently vulnerable to electrical shocks). Each claw also houses a separate camera, allowing the Doctor to see in any direction. They also can become larger "feet" that allow Doctor Octopus to climb walls and walk on any kind of terrain. While they do not posses a large array of weapons like they do in the Ultimate Spider-Man series, in several scenes Doctor Octopus extends spikes from the clawed tips in an attempt to impale Spider-Man. Also, the metal they are constructed from is not adamantium but from an indescribable type of metal. But when the chip is destroyed in his accident, caused when the "sun" he created becomes unstable and a large "flare" from it strikes him in the back, fusing the tentacles' attachments to his spine, they are able to manipulate his mind and drive him to rebuild his failed fusion device, no matter the cost. The tentacles' influence, combined with the loss of his wife and his ruined dreams, is what makes Doc Ock evil in the movie, rather than him simply becoming insane due to brain damage from the accident (as in the comics). Doctor Octopus confronts Spider-Man in the movie when he robs a bank to finance parts for the new fusion device. During the battle, Doc Ock takes Aunt May hostage, as well as nearly kills her when he callously drops her off a high building. Fortunately, Spider-Man saves her, while Ock makes his escape. Doctor Octopus completes the device, but requires tritium to fuel it and turns to Harry Osborn to provide it for him. Harry agrees, if Ock will bring him Spider-Man (in the first movie, Harry was led to believe that Spider-Man killed his father and is obsessed with vengeance in the sequel). Doc Ock tracks down Peter in a cafe, where he is having a romantic meeting with Mary Jane. He accosts Peter, hurling a car through a window of the cafe, as well as tells Peter to instruct Spider-Man to meet him, or Doc Ock will kill Mary Jane. Following a long battle aboard a train, Doc Ock delivers Spider-Man to Harry and receives his tritium. He duplicates his fusion experiment, creating another, larger "sun", which also becomes unstable, threatening to either drag Manhattan into it with its powerful gravity and magnetic field, or explode. Having escaped from Harry, Spider-Man arrives on the scene and fights Doc Ock again, he knocks Ock back far enough to reach the fusion plug, giving him an electrical shock that stuns his tentacles for the time being. When Spider-Man unplugs the device, however, the "sun" is not destroyed, but has instead become so large that it is self-sustaining. A conversation with Peter (who voluntarily unmasks himself to try and reach Octavius' good side), seems to free Octavius from the influence of his tentacles, after some mental effort fighting them back, he regains control of his mind, realizes he must stop the fusion reactor by himself and pulls down its supports so it sinks into the river and is contained. Peter had told him that sometimes one must let go of their dreams for the good of mankind, mirroring Aunt May's prior speech to him. Doctor Octopus sinks down along with the "sun" where he died. His last words were, "I will not die a monster!". | Powers = *Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Abilities = *Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Strength = *Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Doctor Octopus' Tentacles:' His tentacles, which allow him to easily break/bend stronger metals. They also have spikes that come from the 'eyes'. When the claws are closed, they can fold up to reveal small claws to hold smaller and more delicate objects. They are resistant to heat and magnetism. | Notes = * Alfred Molina portrays Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man 2. * The director of the films, Sam Raimi, has stated that Ock was intended to appear in the first film, teaming up with Green Goblin but was not included because Raimi thought it wouldn't "do the movie justice to have a third origin in there". Doctor Octopus is portrayed by Alfred Molina in the film Spider-Man 2 (2004). However, the story is very contracted and Octavius seems to have become Doctor Octopus and died within a year. While the comic version has been portrayed as highly arrogant, the movie version of Otto Octavius is a generally likable person, who is married to his loving wife, Rosalie (Octavius was not married in the comics). * This version of the Marvel comics villain has been praised by both critics and fans. * In the movie, the tentacles are different. In the movie, they attach to his nervous system along his spinal cord and he controls them mentally from the start. They also have a degree of artificial intelligence in the movie - Octavius controls this with an inhibitor chip, but when the chip is destroyed in his accident (caused when the "sun" he creates becomes unstable and a large "flare" from it strikes him in the back, giving him a huge electric shock that melts the tentacles' attachments to his spine), they are able to control his mind and drive him to rebuild his failed fusion device. The tentacles' influence combined with the loss of his wife and his failure is what makes Doc Ock evil in the movie, rather than him simply becoming (possibly) insane due to brain damage from the accident as he does in the comics. | Trivia = }} ru:Отто Октавиус (96283) Category:Octavius Family Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-96283)/Quotes Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Suicide